1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a heating part and laundry treating machine having the heating part.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, laundry treating machines are home appliances that are used to clean laundry by washing and drying laundry, using detergent and mechanical friction. Washing machines are categorized into washing machines, dryers and single appliances performing both washing and drying functions. Such conventional laundry machines have various disadvantages.